Life Long Quest
by Strikey12
Summary: A little kitten named Silverkit faces tough times in her life. She moves forward remembering her past every paw step, seeking out a journey. But what she doesn't know is that this journey is preparing her...
1. Prologue

_**Life Long Quest**_

**Prologue**

"Mother!" I looked around seeing almost everyone disappear at the blink of an eye. "Father!" I raced around the clearing only to see more and more of my clanmates disappear with yowls of death. My eyes shook with fear as the dark cloud came further and further to me. I quickly looked around for my younger brother getting a good climps of his tail flicking in the nursery. I raced over to him, "Rockkit!"

He turned and looked at me, "Silverkit! W-we need to get out of here!" He looked at her with shaky eyes.

I looked around then looked at him slowly padding over to him tears in my eyes, "I-I don't th-think theres a wa-way out."

He looked up at him and lowered his ears, "S-so we're go-going to di-die here?"

I looked at him with calm eyes, but on the inside they were crying as if it could fill a dessert. I flatted my ears with every yowl of death, "Don't think like that." I nudged him, curling up around him and tightly closed as my eyes as we were engulfed into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 1 The Good Times

_**Life Long Quest**_

**Chapter 1- The Good Times**

"Silverkit wait up!" Her brother Rockkit called far behind her, "I can't catch up to you!"

I laughed as I turned around and stopped waiting for my younger brother, "Come on Rockkit. You can do it. Just spread your legs out like your flying."

"Well maybe I don't want to!" He said as he stopped next to Silverkit.

I laughed again, "Oh come on Rockkit. It's fun!"

He turned his head now annoyed that his me for trying to push him into "flying", "No way!"

"Yes way!" I yelled.

"No way!" He turned to her yelling as loud as he could.

Morningdawn came out form the warriors den and looked at both me and Rockkit, "Can't you two go yell at each other on some other clan territory?"

Me and Rockkit both looked at each other then flattened their ears and looked back at Morningdawn, "Sorry Morningdawn." We both said at the same time.

"Just be happy I'm not telling your father this." Morningdawn said with a yawn.

"You don't have to Morningdawn." Flamestar padded out of his den and was padding over to us. "I could hear then as well." Flamestar turned and gave us both a nice cold stare.

I bursted out, "But father it wasn't my fault! Rockkit didn't want to fly!" I shut my mouth realizing that was the wrong thing to say.

Rockkit looked at me then back up at Flamestar still with his ears lowered, "It was because I didn't want to daddy."

Flamestar glared at me then looked at Rockkit with a less easy stare, "You two shouldn't be out here in the first place. Where is your mother?"

Rockkit and I both flicked our tails to the nursery.

"And you two decided to just sneak out?" Flamestar raised a brow at us.

Mornindawn realized that the situation was being taken care of and padded off to go hunting.

Rockkit and I slowly nodded our heads not saying a word.

Flamestar shook his head lightly where we couldn't see it, "I didn't want to do this to you two, but you both are confined in the nursery until you started to act like full grown kits rather than newborns. Now go!"

Rockkit and I both padded into the nursery and sat down in the far back where there was no kits or queens. I looked at Rockkit then out in the nursery until I saw our father leave.

"He can't do this to us!" I whispered my anger still in the air as it echoed around.

Rockkit just looked down at his paws, "He can do this to us Silverkit. He's our dad and our leader."

"That doesn't mean that he can be so mean to us! Oh! Sometimes I just wished he wasn't even here!" I snarled in my sentence.

Rockkit gasped a little then nudged my in a sister brother way, "Silverkit don't say things like that. Remember the stories mother and father would tell us?" He looked around starting to shake.

"Those were only stories to scare us so we would behave." I said with a sigh and layed down curling up and looking out the entrance as cats started to pour out to start training and patrols.

Rockkit layed down curling up next to our mother. I sighed still looking out of the entrances watching the apprentices play and the warriros sharing tongues. I started to think, _I'll be the best warrior anyone has ever saw in RainClan. I'll show them all that I can beat anything._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(O3O)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning I woke up and looked around the nursery seeing that ever cat was asleep. I sneak out close to the entrance when I heard a small rustling sound behind me. I slowly turned and saw my brother yawning awake. I saw him glance a look at me and I covered my mouth with my tail showing for him to be quiet.

He slowly stood up and started to pad toward me being careful to not wake up anyone and said in a whisper tone, "What are you doing Silverkit?"

I glared at him a bit, but whispered, "I'm going outside. I can't stand staying in here all the time."

"But Silverkit you can't! You'll get us in even more trouble." He said still with a whispered tone and her flattens his ears behind his head.

"I don't care anymore Rockkit. I just want to go out there and train. See the world." I took a paw step out of the nursery and slowly glanced around seeing that no one was out yet then I looked behind me at Rockkit, "Come and join me Rockkit. It'll be fun."

He looked back at everyone in the nursery then looked back at me, "Alright Silverkit." He padded out of the nursery with me and we both made a dash for Training Hollow.

As we entered Training Hollow I saw prey and herbs everywhere. I realized what some of the herbs in the clearing where. I looked at Rockkit and saw his shaking, "Whats wrong Rockkit? You to scared?"

He glared at me, "No! It's just cold out here."


End file.
